


Warriors oneshot - my first work

by Emberfrost



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberfrost/pseuds/Emberfrost
Summary: Bramblestar talks to his imposter.Please tell me if I should use more/different tags.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Warriors oneshot - my first work

“Who are you? Why are you doing this!” Bramblestar yelled.  
“The clear and compassionate part of your personality takes all the credit despite being a minority” The imposter calmly replied.  
“What?”  
“It’s easy to see, they just think your mad at someone”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What can’t you see, why else didn’t they notice anything changed about me”  
“You’re not me!”  
“I am, you just somehow never noticed”

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. Can’t wait to see this in a couple years and think “Wow this is bad.”  
> I don’t think this idea is true but it came into my head and I decided to write it.  
> Please give me constructive criticism.


End file.
